Brad Likes Seddie
by icarlyfreak
Summary: Brad gives two thumbs up for Seddie make outs. Rated T for making out. SEDDIE! One shot.


**Brad Likes Seddie**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother with this...**

**Note: This story is random, barely has a plot, and probably a bit OOC for Mrs. Benson, but I hope someone out there likes it. And I apologize for the lame title. I suck at creating them. **

* * *

><p>"Shut up," Sam said, lightly smacking Freddie on his arm.<p>

He held his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying. You'd think they'd cancel the show by now."

"Just because someone died on Celebrities Underwater doesn't mean they have to stop doing the show."

"I think it does."

"Well, who asked your opinion?" Sam spat out.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "You did."

Sam rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Freddie on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her.

There was a knock at the door and Freddie sighed, not wanting to get up.

"It's open!" he called out.

Brad opened the door slowly and took a few steps into the Benson apartment. His eyes wandered over to Freddie's arm and how it was wrapped lovingly around Sam.

"Hey, Brad," Freddie greeted.

"Am I interrupting something?" Brad asked cautiously.

"Nah, it's cool," Freddie smiled.

Sam looked over at Brad and frowned. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I came to-"

"He came to help me fix something on the iCarly website," Freddie told Sam calmly. "So calm it down."

"Fine go do your nerd stuff," Sam groaned.

Freddie stood up and walked swiftly to his room to get his laptop.

Brad took a seat on the couch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's fine. I'm just irked 'cause you didn't even bring any fudge."

"Sorry, I haven't had much time to make any fudge. I'll make some as soon as I can and I'll bring you a piece before I give it to anyone else. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Sam nodded.

Freddie walked out from his room holding his laptop tightly. "So, I tried to fix it last night too, but I just can't find out what the problem is." He sat down next to Brad and opened the laptop, turning it on.

"What's going on with our site?" Sam asked.

"It's down," Freddie informed her.

"Nothing is working on it," added Brad.

The two spent almost an hour trying to figure out what was going on and how to fix it. Sam stared at them with narrowed eyes. They were such dorks.

"Okay," she finally said, "let me see the laptop."

"Sam, if we can't fix it then you definitely can't fix it," Freddie sighed.

"Are you doubting my skills?"

He shrugged and handed her the computer. She put it on her lap and stared at it for a few seconds, then proceeded to type something. She clicked a few things with a determined look on her face and then she typed something again.

She leaned back and smirked. "It's working now." She shoved the laptop back at Freddie. "You're welcome."

Freddie stared at Sam in awe and then looked at Brad, who was a little bit shocked too.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "There's no way you fixed it, Sam." He looked down at the screen and his eyes widened. "You fixed it!"

"Told you."

"How'd you fix it?"

Sam almost laughed. "Like I'm gonna tell you. I know something you don't and that's how it's gonna stay."

He rolled his eyes again and chuckled.

"You owe me something," Sam said deviously. "Hmm... You owe me a kiss."

"Alright," he agreed and leaned forward.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam pushed him away. "Not with someone else in the room. Don't you know anything about romance?"

Freddie set his laptop down on the coffee table and turned to Brad. "Thanks for helping out, Brad. See you tomorrow."

"Okay," Brad said awkwardly. "Glad I could help. I have to go anways..." He stood up and walked out of the apartment quickly, closing the door behind him.

Freddie smiled and turned to Sam with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. Sam gladly let him do so. She smiled in the kiss and snaked her arms around his neck.

He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth over and over. Their breathing grew heavy, but they didn't stop. Freddie pushed Sam so she was laying down on the couch. Their lips parted for a few moments to catch their breath, and Freddie straddled Sam. He leaned down and kissed her forcefully. He knew she liked it that way, when he's feisty.

They stayed there in that position for quite a while, Freddie on top of Sam, their hands roaming each other's bodies. Sam subconsciously began unbuttoning Freddie's shirt. She didn't tell herself to do it and she didn't tell herself not to do it- she simply did it without question.

When Freddie's shirt was half-way undone, they heard the door handle being turned and Mrs. Benson marched right in.

Sam immediately pushed Freddie off of her and he fell off the couch.

Mrs. Benson looked at them curiously. "What was just going on in here?"

"Uh..." Freddie didn't know how to respond. He and Sam simply stared at his mom in fear.

"Fredward!" His mom shouted, rushing over to help him stand up. "Your shirt is unbuttoned. Care to explain?"

He shook his head quickly, and his mom crossed her arms coming to a realization.

"Oh, I see. You two were making out," she exclaimed.

Sam looked around the apartment, avoiding eye contact with Mrs. Benson. She figured if she didn't look Mrs. Benson in the eye, she wouldn't be questioned. Freddie lowered his head and prayed his mom would just somehow forget about this.

Mrs. Benson cleared her throat and waited for one of the teenagers to speak up.

Sam finally stood up from the couch. She started walking towards the door. "I have to go feed my mom- I mean, my cat. No, I mean... both. Bye."

"Sam," Mrs. Benson said sternly. "Don't even think about walking away. I am very disappointed in you two right now. I trusted you both to be responsible when I'm not here."

"We were responsible," Sam stated firmly.

"Fredward, button up your shirt already." Mrs. Benson was about to blow up. "And no, Sam, you guys were not being responsible. If I had not come home early today, you would probably be doing something very irresponsible."

Sam raised her eyebrows as Freddie rushed to button his shirt.

"Listen, Mrs. B, I think you need to understand that we're just being teenagers here. You don't want to be all over protective and cause your beloved son to move out again, do you, especially now that he has a girlfriend?"

Freddie's mom didn't answer.

There was a knock at the door and Freddie gladly opened it. It was Brad.

"Hi. Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but I need help installing cables on the laptop in the iCarly studio," he said, looking straight at Freddie.

"Mom?" Freddie turned to his mom, who was steaming. "Can I go help?"

"No, you cannot. You're in trouble, mister. You think I wouldn't punish you after what I came home to today?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

Brad straightened up a bit. "Well, I don't know what they were doing, but I really need Freddie's help. And besides, they're just teenagers. If they make any mistakes, they'll learn from them."

Mrs. Benson was stunned. "I suppose. Fine, Freddie, you can go help. But when you're done you're coming right back here without a female by your side."

"Okay," Freddie sighed, walking out of the apartment, followed by Sam. The three of them stood in the hallway.

Freddie smoothed his shirt out and looked up at Brad. "So what kind of cables do you-"

"I don't actually need any help with that. I came over to rescue you guys."

Sam stared in awe. "Dude, how did you know we needed to get out of there?"

"Well," Brad started, "I heard Mrs. Benson shouting. And I remembered what you two were about to do before I left, so I came to help."

"Thanks," Freddie said. "You really saved our butts."

"No problem." Brad smiled and gave them two thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>There is absolutely no point to this fic... <strong>

**Like it? Dislike it? Review.**

**Holy fudge balls! Did you guys see iLost My Mind? I wanna know what you guys thought of the episode! I LOVED IT. I can't stop replaying the last scene, haha. :)**


End file.
